


性爱手册（三）

by wwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwan/pseuds/wwan
Summary: 黄仁俊小朋友生日快乐





	性爱手册（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 黄仁俊小朋友生日快乐

3.花少年

三月二十三号，你得记住这日子。

 

黄仁俊找了一份长期兼职，替小区楼下花店的阿姨跑腿，将包装好的花束依照订单地址准确无误的送达，尽管薪酬不高，也好过失业在家整天无所事事。他倒不是犯了天大的错误而被辞退，离职申请是主动递交上去的，看似厚厚一摞的报告书总结为一句话来讲，就是因为自己生得太漂亮了，才会导致男上司三番五次的假借各种理由对自己进行性骚扰。

他很难接受油腻中年男人身上的气味，是昨夜通宵应酬混杂着的酒肉臭气，以及呕吐过后的发霉味道，所以在那位掌握着自己未来薪资以及前途的上司，假借喝醉名义，凑上来吻他时，黄仁俊用一杯开水直接泼醒了对方。

当然，他还是大发善心的晾凉了一会儿，也只是一小会儿。

黄仁俊喜欢男人，却从没遇到过令自己心动到分分钟想要跟对方上床的男人，这句看上去像是立了一面十分显眼旗帜的话，在三月二十三号这一天，彻底应验了。

是一束改良品种后没了尖锐的刺的玫瑰花，恰好十九支。他抱着出现在那栋再熟悉不过的单元楼前，按下密码键，电梯停在十一楼，黄仁俊也住在十一楼。他向右拐，而左手边就是自己所居住的那个小而温馨的家。

来开门的是一位与黄仁俊年龄相仿的男人，忘记提前准备好零钱而邀请他先进来坐着，家里收拾的干净整齐，却没见其他人。这束花不是用来告白的吗，黄仁俊坐在客厅沙发里，趁男人跑去主卧时，四下里打量着。

“十九支红玫瑰，请您验收。”黄仁俊把签收单据摆在玻璃茶几上，又从胸前衬衣口袋里取下了那支圆珠笔，推到男人面前。

“不对，我明明订了二十支。”男人并没有着急把手里反复数了几遍，确认无误后的现金交给黄仁俊，反而坐得身板笔直，有些疑惑道：“怎么会是十九支呢。”

店里没有二十支的套餐这事情，黄仁俊自以为讲得清楚明白，却还是在末了被男人又一次追问道：为什么二十支会变成十九支，少了的玫瑰花究竟去哪了。男人伸手搭在黄仁俊膝头，有些微微颤抖着，像是害怕他会抵触而小心翼翼：

“原来是你吗，最后的红玫瑰。”

 

罗渽民想跟黄仁俊做爱，这种念头已经不是一两天了，他在某天晨练时单方面对黄仁俊一见钟情。可那时候，一头砂金色长发的黄仁俊，无论是谁看上去都会将他误认作漂亮的女孩子，而罗渽民从来没有对任何女孩子动过心。

他回家后郁闷挣扎了好几天，最后好不容易说服自己，却又在江边公园的男厕里见到了黄仁俊，准确来说，是剪短了头发的黄仁俊。罗渽民偷偷拿自己胯下的那家伙跟黄仁俊作比较，觉得真要跟对方做爱的话，自己还是有一定优势的。

而事实是，他的确用一套肉麻的不像话的糖衣炮弹把黄仁俊骗上了自己的床，新换的床垫，柔软到两人躺上去都会彻底凹陷的程度。罗渽民把黄仁俊的裤子脱了，却没想到里面竟然是真空的，稍稍有了兴致的阴茎贴在腿根，他用手指去点弄着，被自己压在身下的黄仁俊便呜咽了几声。

“仁俊还是个雏儿吗？”罗渽民也只是在影片里瞧见过，用嘴替别人发泄出来，如今主角换成他自己，有些笨拙的试图用舌尖在铃口上兜着圈子，用稍稍嘬了几下子马眼，握在柱身的手也从没停下来。

他以为自己直到嘴酸手酸，黄仁俊也不会射的，滚烫浓稠的精液喷洒在了口腔之中，罗渽民被意外惊得误吞了一口，倒不至于令人作呕，再去回味还有着一份腥甜。他把剩余那些吐了出来，用手掌接着，非要当着黄仁俊的面儿这样做。

没力气伸手打罗渽民，初次射精的黄仁俊平躺在床上，瞧着一丝精液从对方嘴角溢出来，还没有彻底疲软下来的阴茎又开始有些难受起来。他屈膝，撞了几下罗渽民的屁股。

“把你的裤子也脱掉，它磨得我好难受。”成功转移话题，黄仁俊从来没有跟其他人透露过自己的性生活，究其原因是这词跟他基本上没什么联系。他瞧着罗渽民的阴茎从裤子里弹出来，打在自己大腿内侧的嫩肉上，就觉得，以后有的受了。

罗渽民把黄仁俊的精液物归原主，均匀涂抹在了对方的后庭，试图起到润滑作用。黄仁俊把脸埋在被子里，骂他蠢到家了，哪有人会这样做的。一句话还没说完，罗渽民就已经把自己的阴茎往里面送了几分，半个龟头卡在了甬道口里。

“看来还是需要扩张呢，仁俊太紧了。”罗渽民尝试着挺动腰身，却被黄仁俊夹得吃痛，他扶着阴茎撤了出来，瞧着后庭被强行撑开的部分，以肉眼可见的速度重新恢复了原本的尺寸。

罗渽民把手指递到了黄仁俊嘴边，在对方同意的情况下轻轻搅弄着湿滑的唾液，黄仁俊的舌头灵活得很，在客厅里第一次接吻时，罗渽民就已经体会到了。他从来没有这样迷恋与谁接吻，就好像那里面藏了被碾碎的罂粟壳，让人不舍离去。

被湿润的手指插进了后庭，一根，罗渽民感受到黄仁俊的轻微颤抖，两根，尽管还是有些困难，但最终顺利顶了进去，三根，他摸到了靠近甬道口的突起肉壁褶皱，只是稍稍曲起手指的程度，黄仁俊便再也不把自己闷在被子里了，罗渽民第一次听到黄仁俊叫床的声音。

像是春天里发了情的小猫，哭也不是笑也不是，他用柔得就要掐出水来的腔调，喊着，渽民，操我。

然后罗渽民果真就把塞在黄仁俊后庭里的三根手指慢慢抽了出来，所有指节上都沾着淫水，又或者是刚才自己涂在上面的，黄仁俊的精液。罗渽民要黄仁俊仍旧保持着背对自己的姿势，因为害怕看到他痛苦的表情，而心软的停下来。

最主要的是，后入这做爱姿势，能够插得更深也更爽一些。

“仁俊为什么还是这么紧……放轻松一些，没人知道你是第一次。”罗渽民伸手拍了一下黄仁俊的臀部，彻底陷入情欲里的人还以为是要自己主动些，凹陷下去的腰肢开始摆动起来，从旁观者的角度看上去，罗渽民似乎真的在跟一只猫做爱，一只骚的令人发指的猫。

“唔嗯…快……再快点。”黄仁俊剪短了的发披散着，刚好盖住瘦削肩膀的长度，被罗渽民扯着，上半身便只好向后仰去。他没有东西可以借力，双手就快要把床单都给抓烂，罗渽民的阴茎刚好弄够完全塞进自己的甬道里，翘起来的龟头也时常在来回抽插时撞上那个敏感点。

黄仁俊觉得就像是一块吸足了水的海绵，被外力轻轻一碰，就湿的一塌糊涂。

“叫……叫我的名字。”罗渽民又往前顶了几分，干脆自己也跟着 一起趴在了床上，他从背后环抱住了黄仁俊，用双臂去丈量对方的身形。太瘦了，比平时穿着衣服看上去还要瘦，可为什么那里却全是柔软的肉呢，把自己的性器包容的紧紧的。

“渽民……嗯哈…操我……操的好爽……”也不管这场性爱过后是否会为此而感到尴尬了，黄仁俊扭过头去，想要索取对方的一个吻，罗渽民大方的给予了。互相攫取着彼此的津液，胯下的物什也再次被罗渽民握进手里套弄着。

居然跟陌生人做爱了，这是黄仁俊怎样也想不到的事情。

 

后半场累到直接瘫在罗渽民怀里昏睡过去，再次醒来时，那根阴茎仍旧待在自己的后庭里。黄仁俊动了几下，想要用手轻轻抽离出几分，却不成想身后的男人捉住了他的手腕，把才撤出去的部分又重新插了进来。

“嘶——变态，你以为自己是根笔啊，还要戴帽的。”黄仁俊抬起搭在自己腰际的手臂，狠狠咬了一口，可罗渽民却像是根本都不怕痛的样子，反而贴的他更近了。

“你知道我要买十九支玫瑰的原因吗？”

“鬼知道——等等，你刚才还不是说二十支吗。”他想翻身，可碍于罗渽民的抵挡而没法，只得勉强转过脸去，再一次认真打量着，刚跟他做完爱的男人。是顾客的这件事情没办法轻易忽略，玫瑰花向来都是代表了爱情，既然罗渽民买了，就一定是要用到什么重要的地方去。

比如向谁告白，黄仁俊脑袋嗡了一下。

“我是不是无意间把哪位不认识的仁兄给绿了？”他倒胃口的皱起了眉头，这下子到有力气反抗了，感受到罗渽民有些疲软的阴茎从自己身体里完全撤了出来，发出爽快响亮的啵的一声。黄仁俊骑在罗渽民身上，散下来的头发垂在耳边，被汗水浸湿成了一缕一缕的模样。

他用手分别箍住罗渽民的手腕，将它高高举过对方的头顶。

“的确是仁兄没错，黄仁俊的仁。”罗渽民不挣扎也不恼，笑吟吟的瞧着黄仁俊，“是你自己说喜欢红玫瑰的，我买来送给你当告白应该没什么问题吧。”

比起无差别伤害到所有人的带刺玫瑰，更喜欢被改良后失去原有特色，但更好接近的品种，黄仁俊蹲在花店门口修剪枝丫时，这样对店里阿姨讲过，因为前者太像是冲动的自己的了，所以才想要试着变得待人温和一些。

“告白哪有用十九支，不应该更多一些或者干脆就一支呢？”

真想知道吗，罗渽民笑得更加灿烂起来，也就多带了些不怀好意的味道。他反握起了黄仁俊的手，十指相扣着，被压在对方身下的腿也缓慢支撑起来，那因为坐姿而被迫抵在一起的阴茎，同样又一次出现了微妙的变化。

“靠，罗渽民你不是吧，种马吗？”黄仁俊想逃，却又被扯了回来。

“仁俊不是想知道答案吗，十九是一种愿望——希望你能一直保持在那个美好的年纪里。”罗渽民吻了吻他的额头，松开相扣的手，把黄仁俊往怀里又抱紧了几分：“今天是你的生日没错吧，我也拜托花店的阿姨只派给你这一份跑腿的工作。”

万一在这之前，有人产生了跟我一样的想法，提前把仁俊你抢走了，可怎么办啊。

“你以为我精虫上脑吗，见谁都能做的。”黄仁俊嘟哝着，被一枚深吻夺去了剩下满肚子的牢骚，他彻底不想再逃离对方的身边了，索性就依着罗渽民摆布。接吻时要闭上眼睛，黄仁俊当然知道这个常识，否则四目相对时极其容易变成对眼。

这种场面一定好笑极了，所以黄仁俊才在吻到忘情时强迫自己睁开了眼睛。

罗渽民也同样正看着他，两人不约而同的笑了开来，额头相抵。

“其实也有其他意思的。”

“嗯？”

“如果允许的话，想要在这种特殊的日子里——跟仁俊做十九次，或者更多。”

“不是你死就是你亡的那种？”黄仁俊拿眼瞪他，低下头咬了一口罗渽民的下唇，被识破这句话的歧义后，才又趴在他怀里咯咯的笑着。

还剩下的无数次，只好在以后的时间里完成了。


End file.
